User talk:Scarecroe
Nice Job on the New Homepage Hi Scarecroe I saw you edited the Homepage Nice Job I like it I was wondering if you were at all interested in helping me improve this site. I was the one that took the adoption notice off the site when it was up for adoption so I don't know what that mean if I own the site or I'm incharge of it but beside that I'm asking your help because you are the first person I saw in a while since I made editing changes that actually did some real great editing on the site. I had a few ideas on changing the site or simply just improving it two of the main ideas I had were giving the site a new name and web-address and also fixing the picture/image problem and finding out why it isn't working. Well if your interested let me know maybe we can co run this site together and improve it because it is really in need of it. Rod12 Pictures and Images Hi Scarecrow I was wondering if you can help me solve this picture problem we are having with site and puting images on the site. The first thing I think we should do is get all the pictures that aren't working off the site but keep the ones that work. Then we can tackle the problem on why we can't upload images on the site and why they aren't working. I was also wondering what you think of creating a new name for this website and new address. Rod12 :Hi Scarecrow the images aren't comming up for me for some reason what do you recomend I should do to fix it. Don't you think Batman (Burton/Schumacher series) page should be two separte page instead of one single page I was wondering if we could have them separte instead of one single page. Thanks again for your help. Rod12 Images Hi Scarecrow here is some information on my image problem when I go to look at them on the pages and the website I only see the images file name instead of seeing the actual image in which I should be seeing instead of the file name. That has been my major problems with the images on the website. Recently I tied to upload an image to the site and that didn't work in simply froze and did nothing. I hope this is enough information to help you fix my image problem at my end. Thanks again for your help. from Rod12 test hey, Doomlurker here! reason for the test page? just wondering what your testing. cheers! :P Doomlurker 19:54, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Things are going good, we're growing! what are these tips then? Doomlurker 20:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC) TDK release Well, if we make sure that all the cast have pages and fill in the characters in the film (make the movie character pages like Harvey Dent (Aaron Eckhart)) to the best of our ability. Erm if you're alrite editing the main page to be Dark Knighty then go ahead, i was thinking of doing it but not sure where to begin. Cheers for helping! Doomlurker 18:59, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Aquaman wiki Hey mate, can you go on My Aquaman wiki and try and sort the problem on the main page? the toolboxes appear on top of the page and i was wondering if you could fix it. Doomlurker 18:21, 15 July 2008 (UTC) It's sorted now dont worry about it. Doomlurker 20:18, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hi, do u have any 70s-80s Sesame Street episodes ? write eferrucci@aol.com